


Что-то твердое

by miroveha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Drinking, Humor, M/M, what expect when you don't know what to expect, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Мако с Ву проводят насыщенный событиями вечер за пьянством в баре. По крайней мере, начинается все с пьянства.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stiff One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426393) by [Aiffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Aiffe). 



— Расслабься, друг мой, расслабься! — сказал Ву и жестом заказал новую порцию коктейлей. Один из них поставили перед Мако — рядом с ещё тремя, к которым он даже не притронулся.

— Не могу, — ответил Мако. — Я за вождение в трезвом виде.

— У меня есть шофер, — отмахнулся Ву. — Он довезет нас куда угодно, и ты об этом знаешь. — Он игриво ткнул в бицепс Мако, который перенес эту выходку со всем достоинством престарелого кота. — Да ладно, всего пара коктейлей. Я приказываю тебе выпить со мной!

— Ты не можешь мне приказывать, я работаю в полиции Республиканского Города, — отрезал Мако. Кроме того, он не был подданным Царства Земли… ну, во всяком случае, насколько было известно Ву.

— Смотри-ка! — Ву хлопнул Мако по плечу. — Кто эта красотка?

Глянув туда же, куда пялился его подопечный, Мако вздохнул.

— У нее есть парень.

— Значит, она не замужем, — Ву лукаво усмехнулся.

— Нет. Но у нее… есть парень.

— Разве ее парень принц?

Схватив один из коктейлей перед Мако, Ву направился к девушке. Мако бесстрастно наблюдал, как через пару минут этот же коктейль выплеснули принцу в лицо. Затем он перевел взгляд на оставшиеся три бокала. Похоже, ночь обещала быть долгой.

Вернулся Ву, утиравший лицо платком.

— Я ей нравлюсь, это точно, — оптимистично провозгласил он.

Мако осушил первый коктейль, не почувствовав вкуса.

***

— То есть так в Царстве Земли пытают пленников.

— Что? Нет! Это деликатес! Приготовление паштета из мозга невылупившегося цыпленка страусиной лошади включает семнадцать стадий, и полностью рецепт известен лишь мастерам из провинции Ши Вонг. По окончании приготовлений паштет заворачивают в полотно из человеческих волос, собранных у прекрасных девственниц, и дают настояться. Лишь немногим счастливчикам помимо царской семьи удалось отведать это блюдо!

— Ммм, — неопределенно протянул Мако. Когда бармен наклонился вперед, чтобы подлить ему выпивки, он твердой рукой забрал всю бутылку.

— Я так рад, что ты постепенно входишь во вкус, — сказал Ву. — Смотри, мы уже развлекаемся вместе, как настоящие бро!

— Ага, развлекаемся, — откликнулся Мако. — Вообще-то ты немного напоминаешь мне младшего брата.

Он был ещё достаточно трезв, чтобы не добавить: «Болин тоже идиот».

— Правда? Мне ещё никто не говорил таких милых комплиментов, Мако. Знаешь, по-моему, мы понемногу проникаемся чувствами друг к другу. Я люблю тебя.

— Ты… любишь меня, — повторил Мако. Вид у него был такой же, как у человека, которому только что вручили необычайно хрупкий, необычайно ценный и необычайно уродливый глиняный горшок.

— Ага, реально. Я люблю всех в этом баре! — воскликнул Ву. — Всем выпивки за мой счет! — Вокруг послышались радостные крики. — Видишь? Они тоже меня любят. Я стану великим царем.

Бар перед глазами то плыл, то резко возвращал себе четкость. Мако тоже почти готов был кого-нибудь полюбить.

Какая жалость, что он застрял здесь с Ву.

***

Держась друг за друга, перед самым закрытием они наконец выбрались в переулок и побрели в том направлении, где, как они искренне надеялись, стояла их машина. Мако как раз пытался объяснить Ву, потому тот не должен встречаться с Асами.

— Нет, послушай, она просто… не в твоем вкусе. Ты не в ее вкусе.

— Ты что, знаешь ее?

— Не совсем, — ответил Мако, предпочтя не углубляться в подробности. — Но как бы… угу, перспективы выглядят радужными: она красива, умна, способна постоять за себя… но не успеешь оглянуться, как уже целуешься с Аватаром, и все кошмарно усложняется.

— Шт?.. — выдавил Ву. — Ты уверен, что это моя проблема?

— Да! Да, абсолютно.

— Так получается, девица Сато уже закрутила с Аватаром?

Мако рассеянно кивнул:

— Хм, конечно… ага, думай лучше об этом.

— Гм… — Ву почесал подбородок. — Типа два по цене одного. Мне нравится!

— Нет, нет, это… нет, давай просто забудем все, что я только что сказал? — попытался убедить его Мако.

— Ты же что-то недоговариваешь, да? — спросил Ву, больно ткнув пальцем Мако под ребра. — Ну же, выкладывай до конца.

Краем глаза Мако заметил странную тень — и тут же пришел в себя. Его прошил холодный пот, как будто тело пыталось за считанные секунды вывести остатки алкоголя.

— Ву, посторонись.

— Да ладно тебе, Мако. Я на это не куплюсь.

— Нет, серьезно… — начал Мако, но тут же отбросил Ву в сторону, услышав внезапный свист. Ву обмяк в его руках, но Мако не успел полностью убрать его с траектории крошечного осколка металла, что пронесся мимо и врезался в стену позади них, расколов камень. Рукав Ву порвался, а с небольшого разреза на плече стекала кровь. Если бы Мако не вмешался, осколок вошел бы прямо в сердце.

Ву отчаянно вцепился в него, с ужасом уставившись в темноту и пытаясь взобраться Мако на руки.

— Помоги мне! — взвизгнул он. — Они убьют меня! Я умираю!

— Просто успокойся, — ответил Мако, пытаясь вывернуться из его цепкой хватки. — Все будет в порядке, я защищу тебя.

Его обещание немного успокоило Ву, и тот замер, вцепившись в рубашку Мако. По крайней мере, теперь он не мешался под ногами. Убийца, облаченный в доспехи, метнулся вперед — явно маг металла — и Мако встретил его потоком огня, от которого убийца защитился каменным щитом, поднявшимся из мостовой.

— Отпусти, — прошипел Мако Ву. — Просто доверься мне!

К его удивлению, Ву и в самом деле разжал руки. Мако шагнул вперед, окружив себя вихрем огня, сквозь который убийца не смог бы добраться до Ву. Алкоголь в крови придал ему немного небрежности, но от этого пламя Мако пылало лишь жарче.

После краткого поединка, убедившись, что силы неравны, убийца отступил. Мако сначала бросился следом, но заколебался, вспомнив об оставшемся позади подопечном. Доставить Ву в безопасное место было важнее, чем поймать напавшего… по крайней мере, сейчас. Он с сожалением обернулся назад, кратко прикинув, можно ли будет вычеркнуть из отчета для Бейфонг собственное пьянство.

Неожиданно его обхватил стальной трос, прижав руки к бокам. Мако тщетно попытался освободиться, а затем глянул вверх, откуда прилетел трос: на одной из крыш стоял второй убийца, уже готовясь бросить новую пластинку в Ву. Времени на сомнения не осталось. Сжав указательный и средний палец, Мако как мог направил руку на трос, чувствуя сначала шипящий раздел двух энергий внутри себя, а сразу после — абсолютный холод. Молния взметнулась вверх и перекинулась на трос; на мгновение ему показалось, что это верное самоубийство, но нет, магия по-прежнему была под его контролем: электричество добралось до убийцы на обратном конце троса, и тот повалился на крышу. Путы вокруг рук ослабли.

Освободившись, Мако увидел ещё одного убийцу — вероятно, того, что первым напал на них: он как раз подобрал своего поджаренного сообщника и ринулся прочь. Все инстинкты Мако требовали самому взобраться на крышу и последовать за ними. Убийца не мог быстро передвигаться с такой ношей, так что преимущество оставалось на стороне Мако… но Ву позвал его по имени дрожащим голосом, и приоритеты Мако изменились.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, опустившись на колени возле Ву: тот так и остался лежать на земле. Роскошные одежды принца перепачкались в уличной грязи, но в остальном он вроде бы не пострадал. Разве что сильно испугался.

— Меня… ударили… — простонал Ву, глядя на Мако глазами, полными слез. — Прямо в грудь…

— Что? — переспросил Мако, внезапно почувствовав вспышку паники. В конце концов, металлическая пластинка в самом начале была нацелена в сердце Ву. Он разорвал чужую рубашку, но, к своему облегчению, обнаружит только синяк. — Перестань, с тобой все нормально, — вздохнул Мако.

— Не думаю… что смогу встать, — слабо сказал Ву.

Ещё раз вздохнув, Мако взял его на руки.

— Машина в той стороне?

— Угу, — пробормотал Ву, вцепившись в него покрепче. Края его рубашки свободно болтались, и в целом он казался странно притихшим. — Мако… не знаю, переживу ли я эту ночь…

— Все будет в порядке, — ответил Мако. — Если хочешь, можем заехать в больницу, чтобы тебя осмотрели полностью.

— Больница… я в самом деле умираю… Мако… — всхлипнул Ву. — Мне всего шестнадцать. И у меня… есть ужасная тайна…

— О? — протянул Мако, пытаясь сделать вид, что ему ничуть не интересно.

— Я девственник, — сказал Ву. — И на самом деле никогда… ну, на самом деле я никогда ни с кем не целовался. Девственник в плане поцелуев.

— Мило, — ответил Мако. — Давай, нам надо добраться к машине. Твой шофер что, переставил ее?

— Кажется, ты не понял! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Ву. — Я сегодня чуть не погиб! Я, может, ещё погибну к завтрашнему утру! Я не хочу умирать… так никого и не поцеловав…

— Принц Ву, все будет… — начал Мако, но тут же умолк, наткнувшись на обвиняющий взгляд Ву. — Ты что… серьезно…

— Поцелуй меня, Мако… на случай, если я все же умру.

Мако в нерешительности замер.

— Ну…

— Пожалуйста, Мако…

— Никто никогда не узнает, договорились?

— Обещаю, что буду хранить эту тайну до гроба!

— Если… тебе от этого полегчает… — с сомнением протянул Мако. Сжав Ву крепче, он наклонился ближе для поцелуя. В голове у него мелькнуло что-то вроде «быстро клюнуть в губы», но… если этот поцелуй может стать чьим-то последним перед смертью, разве его не стоит сделать запоминающимся? Так что он выложился всерьез: целовал мягко и медленно, как того заслуживал кто-то хрупкий, оказавшийся в опасности.

Позади них кашлянули, и Мако тут же вскинулся, заметив неодобрительный взгляд шофера.

— Ладно, давай-ка убираться отсюда, — сказал он, впихнув Ву на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Лицо Мако пылало; оправдания не имели смысла, когда его застали с поличным. Удостоив их последним осуждающим взглядом, шофер сел за руль.

— Назад в отель? — спросил он. Очевидно, шофер заметил лишь пьяный поцелуй, а нападение на Ву, чуть не увенчавшееся успехом, прошло мимо его внимания.

— В полицейский участок, — сказал Мако, отметя все возражения Ву. — В больницу заедем позже. Не думаю, что это срочно.

Ву раскинулся на сиденье, закинув ноги на колени Мако. Он так и не запахнул рубашку, а румянец на его щеках уж точно выступил не от смущения.

— Ты такой притворщик, — ухмыляясь, сказал Ву.

Мако поднял перегородку между задним сидением и водителем.

— Ты попросил меня о поцелуе, а теперь удивляешься, что он не был настоящим?

— Напротив: я удивлен, что он как раз был настоящим. — Ву томно потерся ногой о его пах. Там обнаружилась выпуклость, и Мако сглотнул.

— Ты… — выдавил он, скинув ноги Ву и сложив руки на коленях, — не знаю, можешь умирать дальше. Или чем ты там занимался.

Ву услужливо упал на сиденье и театрально вздохнул:

— Ты такой хороший телохранитель, но это может стать моим концом, Мако… знаешь, я никогда прежде не сосал член… можно я всего лишь раз перед смертью?..

Мако стукнулся головой о тонированное стекло сатомобиля:

— Мне нужно выпить.

— Что-то твердое? — с намеком спросил Ву.

— Д… нет, не в этом смысле, — сказал Мако. — Серьезно, откуда у тебя такое грязное воображение, если ты девственник…

— Ты веришь во все, что я говорю, мне это нравится, — пропел Ву, обхватив Мако руками. — Ты лучший, я для тебя сделаю что угодно. Боже, когда мы впервые встретились, я вроде как думал, что ты просто инструмент, но теперь ты мой инструмент. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Давай позже ещё немного поцелуемся?

— Я не настолько пьян.

— Засчитаем это как «может быть».


End file.
